1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system for processing image information in the form of electrical signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is already known in the art to record an image according to image signals obtained by photoelectrically reading image information or to send said image signals to a distant location. One of the advantages of processing image information in the form of electrical signals lies in the possibility of forming a socalled network composed of plural signal processing stations through a transmission channel for arbitrary signal transmission from a station to another in the network.
In the case of monitoring the input image information on a display unit in such a system, it has not been possible to closely monitor the image under processing since the resolving power of the monitoring display unit is generally lower than that of reader, printer etc. Also, the display area will be wasted if the image size is smaller than the size of the display area of the display unit.